Mercenaries/Session 14
19:58 < abudhabi> Awright. Who's here and who isn't? 20:00 -!- Liam Liam@Nightstar-9a0oor.range86-140.btcentralplus.com has joined #Traveller 20:01 -!- Remmon is now known as Arthur 20:01 * Arthur stabs Kris_XT_Woggle_III 20:02 -!- Namaphry is now known as Ziggy 20:02 * Arthur also prods Namaphry and NSGuest54312 20:02 < Arthur> Oh. 20:03 < Ziggy> You can change your nick back now, by the way, Kryzhrkzyrksy 20:03 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> oh 20:03 -!- Kris_XT_Woggle_III is now known as Kryzzyx 20:03 < abudhabi> Awright. Last time, you were apparently arguing ship wages while I was incapable of keeping a connection. 20:04 < abudhabi> Resume! 20:04 < Arthur> Yes, we're going back to the Heimdall. 20:04 -!- Slick gwug@Nightstar-ve65ie.customer.broadstripe.net has joined #Traveller 20:04 < Ziggy> Hilariously, your connection trouble then immediately stopped. 20:04 < abudhabi> Yeah. 20:04 -!- NSGuest54312 is now known as natsu 20:05 < Arthur> ((Clearly they were being caused by our arguing over money) 20:07 < Arthur> ((Let's see. Natsu and Ishmael are painting the hull, Kryzzyx was told to clean his room without setting it on fire, Ziggy's been sent to make sure he doesn't set his room on fire and I believe I was heading out to help paint. or be appalled at the painting so far.)) 20:07 -!- Liam is now known as Nev 20:07 < abudhabi> Remind me of your brilliant plan. 20:09 < Arthur> It's quite simple. We're going to look like our old ship again, we're going to 'arrive' in system, get inspected and then go down to the planet. News will circulate that our ship has the necessary paperwork to leave the system. 20:09 < abudhabi> How much of the arriving will actually happen? 20:09 < Arthur> And then I'm going to make sure the locals know that we're prepared to take on 'cargo', no questions asked. 20:11 < Arthur> We'll be going up into high orbit and then turning around and pretending we just arrived. 20:11 < abudhabi> natsu: Roll your artistic skill! 20:12 < abudhabi> Edu. 20:12 < Ziggy> (As for the money thing, it sounds like the agreement is 20% of the bounties 1% of the salvage, which means 295000 deducted from the ship's fund right now that Ziggy can start wire transfering into the aether.) 20:12 < natsu> !2d6-3-1: I R CAN PAINT!!!!! MSPAINT EAT Y OUR HEART OUT! 20:12 < PainBot> natsu rolled "I R CAN PAINT!!!!! MSPAINT EAT Y OUR HEART OUT!": (2+5)-3-1. Total: 3. 20:14 < abudhabi> The Heimdall's paintjob is apparently from the Old Earth's ancient form of art called 'Stylistic Suck'. It's like someone painted the thing using a remotely controlled drone by using a stylus attached to a brick, and then had it converted to lossy compression at maximum space saving. 20:16 * Ziggy waits outside Kryszzyx's room. 20:16 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6-2 20:16 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6-2": (5+3)-2. Total: 6. 20:16 < abudhabi> Ishmael's side looks uncompressed. 20:17 < Nev> ((everyone apart from Ziggy - because this is taken into account in her payout - needs to increase their money by 72,800 which is your split of the bounty money)) 20:21 -!- Purelocke PureLocke@Nightstar-ohncjs.gci.net has joined #Traveller 20:21 < Arthur> !304036+72800 20:21 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "304036+72800": 304036+72800. Total: 376836. 20:21 -!- Purelocke is now known as Ishmael 20:21 < Ziggy> "Thank the Ancients for debt consolidation." 20:21 < abudhabi> Very well. Someone punt Ishmael the backscroll. 20:22 < abudhabi> Meanwhile, the pilot can do some piloting at +2. 20:22 < Arthur> 20:02 * Arthur also prods Namaphry and NSGuest54312 20:22 < natsu> !363918+72800: Natsu 20:22 < Arthur> 20:02 Oh. 20:22 < Arthur> 20:03 You can change your nick back now, by the way, Kryzhrkzyrksy 20:22 < Arthur> 20:03 oh 20:22 < Arthur> 20:03 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III is nu bekend als Kryzzyx 20:22 < PainBot> natsu rolled "Natsu": 363918+72800. Total: 436718. 20:22 < Arthur> 20:03 Awright. Last time, you were apparently arguing ship wages while I was incapable of keeping a connection. 20:22 < Arthur> 20:03 Resume! 20:22 < Arthur> 20:03 Yes, we're going back to the Heimdall. 20:22 < Arthur> 20:04 * Slick (gwug@Nightstar-ve65ie.customer.broadstripe.net) is binnengekomen bij #Traveller 20:22 < Arthur> 20:04 Hilariously, your connection trouble then immediately stopped. 20:22 < Arthur> 20:04 * NSGuest54312 is nu bekend als natsu 20:22 < Arthur> 20:04 Yeah. 20:22 < Arthur> 20:05 ((Clearly they were being caused by our arguing over money) 20:22 < Arthur> 20:07 ((Let's see. Natsu and Ishmael are painting the hull, Kryzzyx was told to clean his room without setting it on fire, Ziggy's been sent to make sure he doesn't set his room on fire and I believe I was heading out to help paint. or be appalled at the painting so far.)) 20:22 < Arthur> 20:07 * Liam is nu bekend als Nev 20:22 < Arthur> 20:07 Remind me of your brilliant plan. 20:22 < Arthur> 20:09 It's quite simple. We're going to look like our old ship again, we're going to 'arrive' in system, get inspected and then go down to the planet. News will circulate that our ship has the necessary paperwork to leave the system. 20:22 < Arthur> 20:09 How much of the arriving will actually happen? 20:22 < Arthur> 20:09 And then I'm going to make sure the locals know that we're prepared to take on 'cargo', no questions asked. 20:22 < Arthur> 20:11 We'll be going up into high orbit and then turning around and pretending we just arrived. 20:22 < Arthur> 20:11 natsu: Roll your artistic skill! 20:22 < Arthur> 20:12 Edu. 20:23 < Arthur> 20:12 (As for the money thing, it sounds like the agreement is 20% of the bounties 1% of the salvage, which means 295000 deducted from the ship's fund right now that Ziggy can start wire transfering into the aether.) 20:23 < Arthur> 20:12 !2d6-3-1: I R CAN PAINT!!!!! MSPAINT EAT 20:23 < Arthur> Oops 20:23 < Arthur> That was supposed to be http://pastie.org/10440046 20:23 * Arthur facepalms at Natsu's painting 20:23 < Arthur> "Well, I know which side Kryzzyx is getting turned loose on." 20:24 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6-2 : didn't go to space school for painting 20:24 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "didn't go to space school for painting": (2+2)-2. Total: 2. 20:25 < Ziggy> (Did you inhale some?) 20:25 < abudhabi> Ishmael: Well. You somehow do worse at it than Natsu. 20:25 < Ishmael> ()Possiblt 20:26 < Ishmael> (I guess alien asetethics clash with human's) 20:27 < Nev> ((everyone apart from Ziggy - because this is taken into account in her payout - needs to increase their money by 72,800 which is your split of the bounty money)) 20:27 < abudhabi> ( Ship is now painted in the style of http://www.mspaintadventures.com/sweetbroandhellajeff/archive/001.jpg ) 20:27 < abudhabi> Anyway. Who's piloting? 20:28 * Nev me 20:28 < Ziggy> Roll at +2! 20:28 < natsu> http://needsmorejpeg.com/i/ig8 20:28 < Nev> !2d6+6 : Flying 20:28 < PainBot> Nev rolled "Flying": (5+1)+6. Total: 12. 20:30 < abudhabi> Nev takes you off the planet. There, you presumably do your transponder switch, and turn around. 20:30 < abudhabi> Traffic control greets you, warns you about martial law, and directs you to land at the downport. 20:30 * Nev will take the newly painted ship back in to the landing point 20:31 * Arthur inspects Kryzzyx' quarters while we're under way. 20:31 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: How are your quarters today? 20:31 < Ziggy> !2d6+1: Intimidating Kryszzyx 20:31 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "Intimidating Kryszzyx": (5+3)+1. Total: 9. 20:31 * Slick sweats orange sweat 20:31 < Slick> ((doh)) 20:31 -!- Slick is now known as Kryzzyx` 20:32 < Kryzzyx`> "It um...Looks..." 20:32 * Kryzzyx` kicks Slick in the direction of his bunk. 20:32 < Kryzzyx`> "Ship shape?" 20:32 < Arthur> "I've seen the outside of the ship. That comment doesn't inspire confidence in me." 20:32 * Kryzzyx` smiles, kicking some of his various stuff under his bunk. 20:33 < Kryzzyx`> "The paintjob may be squivvy, but you must admit it's shapely." 20:33 * Ziggy continues polishing her sword hilt. 20:36 < Kryzzyx`> ((the local bacterial colonies will have scrubbed it to the bone by this point. :P)) 20:36 * Kryzzyx` 's bunk looks alright all things considered except for the unsettling stains on the wall that may have once been the anchor point for a cocoon of some sort. 20:38 * Arthur notes that he can't see his reflection in the wall and it's not because of a neat matte paintjob. 20:38 < abudhabi> Right. So the bug probably doesn't need to be spaced... yet. 20:38 < Arthur> "Not good enough, start over. We'll teach you how to keep a room clean eventually." 20:39 * Arthur heads back to the bridge 20:40 * Kryzzyx` grumbles and starts digging around in his footlocker in an apparent attempt to clean while Arther walks away. He eventually finds what he seeks and pulls out a catalogue for bunk cleaning robots, woggles with delight, and reclines as he pursues a new labor saving device. 20:40 < Kryzzyx`> peruses 20:41 < Ziggy> "I could help you use the right solvents... if only I could identify what these spills are." 20:43 < Arthur> "How long till we land, Nevar?" 20:43 < abudhabi> 1 hour. 20:43 * Ziggy suggests software for the bot that is by sheer coincidence sold by her former employer and that she almost probably definitely does not get a commission for. 20:43 < Nev> "bout an hour" 20:44 < Arthur> @Natsu, you got an hour before we'll probably get inspected again.@ 20:47 < natsu> @copy, need me to do anything?@ 20:48 < Arthur> @Look big and armed?@ 20:48 < natsu> @Sounds usable@ 20:50 * Arthur waits 20:51 * Nev after the hour of flight time will bring the ship down 20:51 * Nev and try to forget I've seen what we look like from the outside - bet everyone on the field is laughing at us 20:52 < abudhabi> You reach the landing zone. Nev, roll at +2. 20:53 < Nev> !2d6+6 : Landing Liberache's palace 20:53 < PainBot> Nev rolled "Landing Liberache's palace": (3+6)+6. Total: 15. 20:54 < abudhabi> Nev lands the ship with pin-point precision to match the edges of the pain stains on the concrete. 20:54 < abudhabi> Scratch that. 20:54 < abudhabi> Perfect landing anyway. 20:56 < abudhabi> Soon enough, you have a squad of marines knocking at your door. 20:56 * natsu ensures he has his Psion protection on and suites up in his combat armour, visor open 20:56 * Arthur goes to let them in 20:56 * natsu heads down the airlock with Arthur 20:57 < Arthur> (RIP Mumble) 20:57 < abudhabi> You are greeted by an ensign with a facial tic, flanked by marines. They want to inspect the ship. 20:57 * Arthur is wearing cloth armour, his gauss pistol at his hip 20:58 * Kryzzyx gets suited up to look intimidating. 20:58 * Arthur allows them to do so 21:00 < Ziggy> "Are you going out to greet them?" 21:00 * Arthur looks at them 21:00 < Arthur> "I don't know. Think they already know our names from the ship's manifest?" 21:00 < abudhabi> There's four marines in combat armour. 21:00 * Ziggy is still busy supervising Kryzzyx. 21:01 < abudhabi> Plus the tic-ish ensign in a uniform. 21:01 < Arthur> "I'm captain Arthur Steinmann, captain of this vessel." 21:01 * natsu eyes up the marines, before casually smirking at the ensign. 21:03 < abudhabi> "Ensign E-Eckbert. Take us to y-your holds." 21:04 < natsu> "Great jumping friggin crap on a stick! It speaks!" 21:04 * Kryzzyx looks at Ziggy and shrugs. "The captain usually handles that sort of thing until they find me and the questions start." 21:05 < Arthur> "Can it Natsu. They've got a hard enough job as it is." 21:05 < Ziggy> "Hmm, I suppose we wait here, then." 21:05 * natsu Grins 21:05 * Arthur gestures to his right, to the couple of dtons of cargobay we have. 21:05 < natsu> "Aye Cap'n" 21:05 -!- natsu is now known as Natsu 21:05 < Arthur> "That is, I'm afraid, the extent of cargobay." 21:06 < Arthur> *our cargobay 21:06 < abudhabi> The inspection team follow Arthur around and demand to be taken to places. Do you show them everything they want? 21:06 < Arthur> Of course, there's not much to see though. 21:06 < Ziggy> Is there anything we don't want to show them? 21:07 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6-1 21:07 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6-1": (1+5)-1. Total: 5. 21:07 < Arthur> I shall make sure to frown at Kryzzyx when they inevitably see his room and it's not perfectly clean 21:07 < abudhabi> The inspection team is satisfied that you're not smugglers or psions. 21:07 < abudhabi> "T-thank you, Captain. We're g-going now." :sneeze: 21:08 < Arthur> "Have a good day ensign." 21:08 * Ziggy attempts to visually diagnose the ensign. 21:08 < abudhabi> He's obviously sick. "Boo goo gave a gangerseef?" 21:09 < abudhabi> Ziggy: Edu + Medic? 21:09 < Ziggy> !2d6 21:09 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6": (6+6). Total: 12. 21:09 < Arthur> "I'm sorry ensign, what did you say?" 21:10 < abudhabi> Ziggy: Symptoms are consistent with some kind of allergy. Either that, or he's a drug addict and just inhaled his dose. 21:10 < abudhabi> Arthur: He mimics blowing his nose on something. 21:10 < Ziggy> "Requested a handkerchief. Appears to be an allergic reaction to something." 21:10 < Arthur> "Oh. A handkerchief. 'fraid not." 21:10 < abudhabi> "Og vell." 21:10 * Arthur glances at Kryzzyx. 21:11 < abudhabi> He turns about and shambles away, out the door. 21:11 * Kryzzyx smiles. 21:11 < Kryzzyx> "Hi, boss!" 21:12 < Arthur> "Ziggy, are you familiar with this place at all?" 21:12 < Ziggy> "Berg? Passingly." 21:13 < Arthur> @Natsu, Nevar, either of you familiar with this place?@ 21:13 < Nev> @nope, fraid not - bit far out from my old haunts@ 21:14 < Natsu> @Just the marine base@ 21:14 < Arthur> "Sounds like you're my best pick for a buddy." 21:14 < Ziggy> "Very well." 21:14 * Arthur sizes Ziggy up. Could she pass for a smuggler? 21:16 < abudhabi> She's tall. Pointy-earned. 21:16 * Nev heads down to where they're all talking 21:16 < abudhabi> Not exactly a good fit in these parts. 21:17 < Arthur> Good 21:17 * Ziggy 's demeanor mostly screams 'agent' and whispers 'drifter'. 21:17 < Arthur> "Know how to lie through your teeth?" 21:18 < Ziggy> "I'm not a master of idiom, but I've done undercover work, if that's what you're asking." 21:18 < Arthur> "Good enough for me." 21:18 < Nev> "Wanting me to come along?" 21:19 < Arthur> "Nev, Natsu, you're our back up. Keep a respectable distance and try not to get into any fights. We're going to find a nice dive bar." 21:19 < Natsu> "But... thats where all the best Fights are!!!" 21:19 < Nev> "Ok...." 21:20 < Arthur> "Ishmael, Kryzzyx, see if you can find a replacement for the Speedle. If you can't, go over some designs and find something you want built when we get to Tobia." 21:20 < Arthur> "More armour this time please, maybe we'll get to a point where we stop getting them blown up." 21:20 * Kryzzyx nods, excited by this task. 21:21 < Arthur> "And that Natsu, is why we're bringing you and Nev. And telling you not to start any fights. We'll want you focused if we start any fights ourselves." 21:21 * Kryzzyx highthrees Slick's highone 21:21 * Natsu picks up the rest of his weapons, and meets up with nev. 21:21 * Arthur heads out to find a dive bar 21:22 * Nev grabs his kit and follows Natsu 21:22 * Kryzzyx brings Ishmael to his collection of catalogues and datasofts about vehicles. 21:22 * Ziggy follows along. Flak jacket, laser rifle, broadsword. The usual. 21:22 < abudhabi> Right. Tell me your plan for what you're going to do at the bar. 21:22 < Arthur> ((I'm wearing cloth, gauss pistol, wrist launcher and some stun grenades in my pockets)) 21:22 * Natsu lets Nev lead the way, as he's not exactly subtle. 21:23 * Nev is in improved Combat armour and carrying a Gaus Carbine so he is also not particularly subtle 21:23 < Arthur> Isn't that obvious? We're going trolling for people who want to be smuggled off world. Starting with dropping subtle hints and a few dozen cred towards the barkeep for tips on who needs cargo or people shifted off the radar. 21:24 < Ishmael> (What was the speedle, that atv thing?) 21:24 < Arthur> ((The Speedle was Kryzzyx' ground car. Until someone blew it up with a grenade)) 21:24 < abudhabi> Roll Int + Deception, then. 21:24 < Arthur> ((We replaced it with the Speedle II, which was the ATV thing)) 21:24 < abudhabi> (There is no 'obvious' with player characters.) 21:24 < Arthur> !2d6+2+1: DeceptionInt 21:24 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "DeceptionInt": (6+1)+2+1. Total: 10. 21:25 < Ziggy> !2d6+3 21:25 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+3": (3+4)+3. Total: 10. 21:25 < Ziggy> (It wasn't obvious to me until I remembered that was explained last session.) 21:25 * Kryzzyx excitedly points at a gigantic building-sized anthroform that looks like a walking battleship, circled in purple crayon. 21:26 < Ishmael> (sounds like my friend's horse 'Nanners) 21:26 < abudhabi> Arthur and Ziggy start acting like actual smugglers. A lot of the clientelle is off-duty military, who they avoid. 21:26 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6 21:26 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (2). Total: 2. 21:26 * Ishmael links over the image of the mech to arthur, with a ? 21:27 * Ishmael and a tag, "Not in out budget I assume" 21:27 * Arthur replies "In our budget, but can we all fit in it, how fast does it go and can the bug drive it?" 21:28 < Ishmael> @No clue, hopefully fast, and I doubt it@ 21:28 < abudhabi> Ziggy, Arthur: Two hours into a lightly alcoholic endeavour, a woman approaches your table. "Mind if I join you?" 21:28 < Ishmael> @But we'd have a good time I guess@ 21:28 * Ziggy doesn't involve the barkeep, and focuses more on drawing information out of other people. 21:29 * Arthur gestures to an empty seat 21:29 < Arthur> "Please do." 21:30 < abudhabi> She's wearing a jumpsuit, a jacket, and a filter like a necklace (given the bar is pressurized). 21:31 < abudhabi> She sits down. "I hear you're in the cargo-moving business?" 21:31 < Ziggy> "A bit." 21:32 * Kryzzyx appears crestfallen as his mech has been rejected 21:33 < Arthur> "You need something moved?" 21:34 < abudhabi> "Yes. Something. How much space do you have?" 21:36 < Arthur> "Currently? Five displacement tons of cargo, ten low berths, space for five warm bodies if they don't mind cramped quarters." 21:36 < Ishmael> "We can try to build one at some point there are most likely schematics around" 21:37 < abudhabi> "That's less than I expected, but I suppose it might work. Do you have a permit to leave the planet?" 21:38 < Arthur> "We will by the time we're ready to leave, a few hours to a day." 21:39 < abudhabi> (Is that the truth? :D) 21:39 * Kryzzyx woggles with delight and begins to fantasize about his own giant beetle anthroform terrori....I mean touring a major metropolitain area! 21:40 < Arthur> ((I fully intend to have a permit by the time we're ready to leave. It may take more than a day)) 21:41 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6-3 21:41 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6-3": (4)-3. Total: 1. 21:41 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+4 21:41 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+4": (2+1)+4. Total: 7. 21:41 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6-3 21:41 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6-3": (1)-3. Total: -2. 21:41 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+4 21:41 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+4": (2+6)+4. Total: 12. 21:42 < abudhabi> Hum. Actually, Ziggy, Arthur - what are you wearing now? 21:42 < Arthur> Cloth armour, gauss pistol, wrist warhead launcher 21:42 * Ishmael breifly considers the ramifications of his future actions 21:43 < Arthur> I've left the sword on the ship, too distinctive. Haven't seen seen on this world without the vacc suit yet. 21:43 < abudhabi> Ziggy? 21:43 < Ziggy> Still flak jacket, broadsword, and rifle. 21:44 < abudhabi> Roll Int+Deception, both of you. 21:44 < Ziggy> !2d6+3 21:44 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+3": (5+5)+3. Total: 13. 21:44 < Arthur> !2d6+3: IntDeception 21:44 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "IntDeception": (1+3)+3. Total: 7. 21:48 < abudhabi> Arthur: She appears to have swallowed your hook. 21:48 < abudhabi> "Well, then. How does triple freight, plus double passage sound?" 21:50 < Arthur> "A bit lean, unless your cargo is completely above the board. Heck, I could probably get more than that for legitimate passengers, given that this martial law situation has been going on for what, a week? And there's no telling when it'll end." 21:50 < abudhabi> Roll a contested Int + Broker/Persuade? 21:51 < Arthur> !2d6+2: I can do persuade. 21:51 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "I can do persuade.": (1+6)+2. Total: 9. 21:51 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 21:51 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (1+3)+2. Total: 6. 21:51 * Ziggy puts on a half-frown and drums her fingers, looking sideways at Arthur. She looks away during the negotiation. 21:52 < abudhabi> Arthur: In a few minutes haggling, you make her agree to quadruple freight and triple passage. 21:52 * Arthur is satisfied about this result. 21:54 < abudhabi> "How's tonight, three hours before dawn sound?" 21:54 * Arthur fiddles with his comm to get the current local time 21:56 < abudhabi> That's in about 15 hours. 21:56 < Arthur> "Sounds good to me. We're on pad fifteen, the Heimdall. Just look for the ship that looks like it's been painted by amateurs. And don't be late." 21:57 < abudhabi> "We won't." 21:58 < Arthur> "Have a good night then, miss." 21:58 < abudhabi> She walks away, and out of the bar. 21:58 * Ziggy indicates to Arthur that she needs to speak to him privately. 21:58 * Arthur sits back and finishes his drink calmly 21:59 * Arthur gets up once finished 21:59 < Arthur> "Shall we head back? We have a ship to prepare." 22:00 * Ziggy gets up and starts heading that way, wordlessly and on high alert. 22:00 * Nev will be following the two out front with Natsu 22:01 * Arthur heads towards the ship with Ziggy 22:01 < Arthur> "What did you want to say?" 22:03 < Ziggy> "I believe we've discovered a flaw in this plan. The part where you attempt to decieve a telepath from across the table." 22:04 < Ishmael> (didnt we get anti telepath gear?) 22:04 < Ziggy> (It's not very subtle.) 22:04 < Nev> ((we did but no one said they were wearing it when Abudhabi asked)) 22:05 < Ishmael> (right helmets at least I think it was) 22:05 < Ishmael> (there are mental techniques though right?) 22:05 < Ziggy> (Yes... for telepaths!) 22:05 < Nev> (which we don't know) 22:07 < Arthur> "That's not as hard as people make it out to be." 22:07 < Ziggy> "That depends on the strength of the telepath, which we don't know." 22:07 < Arthur> "All you need is to believe what you're saying is the truth. I really do intend to have a permit to get out of here by the time we're done." 22:07 < Ishmael> (Pretty sure you can hide surface thoughts nomatter what your telepath ability is) 22:07 < Ishmael> hide things under( 22:08 < Arthur> (There are two ways to lie to a telepath. 1) Convince yourself that's it the truth thoroughly enough and 2) Don't tell a lie) 22:09 < Ziggy> (None of these assertions are consistent with what I'm reading, but I guess it's up to AD!) 22:09 < abudhabi> (You guys not being TRAITOR CRIMINALS, don't know exactly what a telepath can and cannot do.) 22:10 < abudhabi> Anyway. What's the plan now? 22:10 < Arthur> ((Indeed. I've probably got a little more information available due to my connections, but still, it's psionics. May as well be magic!)) 22:10 < Ziggy> (Fortunately, all we said is based on myth and legend!) 22:10 < Ziggy> "What's our plan if we're made?" 22:11 < Arthur> "I tell Natsu he gets to kill 'em all." 22:11 * Nev overhearing the conversation ahead wispers to Natsu "you can tell she's new, can't you?" 22:11 * Natsu grins 22:12 * Ziggy doesn't say any more, and just heads back to the ship with an extra step or two of seperation from Arthur. 22:15 * Arthur gets ready for the meeting by cleaning and checking his weapons and armour 22:16 < abudhabi> Anyone cluing in the rest of the crew? 22:16 * Nev will relate what is happening if Arthur does not 22:17 < Arthur> (Nev, how would you know? You were at a safe distance) 22:17 * Arthur does bother to inform people a few hours in advance. 22:18 < Nev> (fine, I'll let you do it anyway) 22:19 < abudhabi> Right. How are you going to attempt handling any people that show up? Immediately shoot them? Invite them into the cargo bay and pump out the air? Call the police? Genuflect? 22:20 < Arthur> Well, plan A) is invite them in, then arrest them. 22:20 * Ziggy recommends letting them into the staterooms and low berths, and then gassing the staterooms. 22:20 < Arthur> Plan B) is invite them in, then shoot them repeatedly 22:20 < Arthur> Oh, good point from Natsu 22:20 < Arthur> Plan B) is Kryzzyx gets shot 22:20 < Arthur> Plan C) is invite them in, then shoot them repeatedly 22:21 < Arthur> Plan D) is shoot them with a ship turret before they come in because they show up in heavy armour 22:21 < Ziggy> At that point I'm not sure it counts as planning. 22:21 < Ishmael> (hope plan E/F is ishmael bringing out his sword) 22:23 < Ziggy> Though that's assuming they fell for it. 22:23 < Arthur> Indeed. If they don't show up, we'll have to start over. 22:23 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 22:23 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (4+6)+2. Total: 12. 22:25 < abudhabi> Right-o. Night falls. You wait. Just when you start to get a little anxious, whoever's on spotter duty notices a group approaching. Looks like 15 people in total, with backpacks and bags. 22:26 < Arthur> @Visitors are here, Ziggy, want to help me get them settled into the low berths?@ 22:27 * Arthur is in his vacc suit, helmet on but the visor up. 22:27 < abudhabi> What is EVERYONE ELSE wearing? 22:27 * Ziggy comes out to do so, same equipment as before. 22:28 * Nev is on the bridge in his combat armour with the helmet for anti-psionic nonsense on 22:28 * Kryzzyx is back in his flack jacket because he hasnt been shopping yet. 22:29 * Natsu is in his usual battle gear(inc psi protection) , ready to let loose with his GSSW 22:29 * Ishmael is a couple rooms ahead and to the left in carapace armor+antipsionics, even though he'd be thinking in a different language anyway, weapons carried 22:30 < Ishmael> (does antipsionics just make you invisible psionically or unable to be affected?) 22:30 < abudhabi> (Neither.) 22:31 < Ziggy> (It protects you from telepathic assault, maybe?) 22:31 < Arthur> ((The stuff we have just gives a penalty to psionics, the full on protection stuff is rather higher TL)) 22:31 < abudhabi> (It gives 1d6-3, minimum 0, penalty on telepathy to affect you.) 22:31 < Ziggy> (Hahaha.) 22:32 < Ishmael> (ahhh so just psionic armor, got it) 22:32 < abudhabi> Arthur and Ziggy come out to meet the people. A man looks between the two greeters. "Heimdall?" 22:32 < abudhabi> "Pad fifteen?" 22:33 < Arthur> "That is us. Get aboard." 22:33 < Ziggy> "Imbdal, yes." 22:34 < abudhabi> Ziggy and Arthur are outside, herding the people in. Nev is on the bridge. Ishmael is probably in low-grav engineering. Kryzzyx might be in his room. Natsu is probably overlooking the influx on the inside. 22:34 < abudhabi> Sound about right? 22:34 < Arthur> Sounds about right. 22:35 * Arthur is looking people over for any signs of armaments or armour 22:35 < Ishmael> (probably) 22:35 < Kryzzyx> ((we just got a medic bot installed)) 22:36 < abudhabi> Arthur: They're eclectic in terms of gear. Some have cloth, some have leather jackets, one has flak. Others are hard to tell, maybe higher grade cloth. Some have sidearms, two have shotguns. 22:36 < Kryzzyx> ((I could put it on a hand cart)) 22:37 * Arthur is not worried about anything smaller than grenade launchers and gauss weapons, lets them all aboard. 22:37 * Ziggy is mostly keeping an eye out for explosives. 22:37 < Ziggy> (That's why you can't bring toothpaste on an airplane, right?!) 22:37 < abudhabi> Ziggy: What kind of explosives? 22:38 < abudhabi> I mean, what are you doing? 22:38 < Ziggy> Plastic explosives, I guess? Anything else would be pretty obvious regardless. 22:38 < abudhabi> Strip search? 22:39 < Ziggy> No, if they're wearing explosives next to their skin they can keep it. 22:39 < Ishmael> (basic baggage search?) 22:39 < Ziggy> Yes. 22:39 < Ziggy> Also pockets for grenades and such. 22:40 < Ishmael> (ask if they have any explosives to declare :D) 22:40 < abudhabi> For baggage search, roll Edu + Investigation. Base time 10-60 seconds. One check each. 22:40 < Ziggy> One check for each passenger? 22:41 < abudhabi> Yes. 22:41 < Ziggy> !2d6+2,15 22:41 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+2,15": (4+4)+2, (2+5)+2, (5+6)+2, (4+2)+2, (1+5)+2, (3+6)+2, (1+4)+2, (3+2)+2, (5+4)+2, (2+1)+2, (2+2)+2, (3+1)+2, (2+4)+2, (6+4)+2, (5+6)+2. Total: 10 9 13 8 8 11 7 7 11 5 6 6 8 12 13. 22:42 < Ziggy> I guess that's 225-900 seconds! 22:43 < abudhabi> Clean. One stun grenade. Clean. Clean. Clean. Gauss pistol with two mags. Clean. Clean. Clean. Clean. Clean. Clean. Pepper spray. Clean. What's this? 22:44 < abudhabi> Ziggy: Roll Edu + Explosives/Phys Sciences or any skill about miltech. 22:44 < Ziggy> !2d6 22:44 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6": (1+3). Total: 4. 22:45 * Ziggy holds it up for Arthur. "???" She reported the other items to him to let him decide what to do with them. 22:45 < Arthur> Heavy weapons (launchers) miltech enough? 22:45 < abudhabi> Ziggy: This dazed-looking guy's briefcase is awfully heavy. 22:45 < abudhabi> Arthur: Yes. +2. 22:45 < Arthur> !2d6+2: IntHeavy 22:45 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "IntHeavy": (2+6)+2. Total: 10. 22:45 < Arthur> Err, EduHeavy 22:46 < Ishmael> (calling it now suicase nuke) 22:46 < Arthur> "Nuke, throw it." 22:46 < Arthur> @Natsu, turret, briefcase. NOW!@ 22:46 * Arthur dives for cover from the ship gun 22:47 * Natsu climbs into the turret takes aim ath te breifcase and fires 22:47 < abudhabi> Reaction, Ziggy? 22:47 < Natsu> !2d6+1+1: TRI BEAM CANNON! 22:47 < PainBot> Natsu rolled "TRI BEAM CANNON!": (3+3)+1+1. Total: 8. 22:47 < abudhabi> What's the penalty for adjacent? 22:47 < Ziggy> I think there's a penalty for shooting at a suitcase, too... 22:49 < Ziggy> "Throw it?" Is there anything to put it behind? 22:49 < abudhabi> Ziggy: You could throw it under the ship? 22:49 * Arthur points at the turret swivelling towards them 22:49 < Arthur> "THROW!" 22:50 < abudhabi> The passengers already embarking panic and run inside. 22:50 < Ziggy> Okay, where do I put it so the turret can shoot at it? 22:50 < abudhabi> The dazed guy just stands there, drooling. 22:50 < Ziggy> Throwing it is an impossible order since it weighs so much it won't go more than three yards, tops. 22:50 < abudhabi> Just about the only cover here is the ship's armour. 22:50 < Ziggy> So I'm looking for somewhere to run and put it down. 22:51 * Ziggy slides it under the ship and runs inside. 22:51 < abudhabi> Right! 22:51 < Ziggy> (It does have enough armour though.) 22:51 < Arthur> ((The rest of the spaceport doesn't)) 22:51 < abudhabi> Anyone wants to be outside of the ship now? 22:51 * Kryzzyx runs as far away from the commotion as possible! 22:52 < Ziggy> (Well, I don't know where to put it for the turret.) 22:52 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx runs in circles in his stateroom. 22:52 < Ziggy> (Or the spaceport.) 22:52 < Arthur> (On the floor where you are) 22:52 < Ziggy> (I'm like, one meter from the ship.) 22:52 < abudhabi> So. Does anyone close the door? 22:52 < Arthur> (Perfect place) 22:52 < Ziggy> YES. 22:52 < Ishmael> (hopes that the engineering bay has rad shielding) 22:52 < Arthur> @Nevar, full thrust.@ 22:53 < Ziggy> (I'm pretty sure the turret can't aim at the door, either.) 22:53 < Arthur> (The turret is besides the door, it can most certainly shoot down at the staircase) 22:53 * Nev heard the word 'NUKE' and therefore hits the throttle 22:53 * Arthur switches to radio 22:53 < Ziggy> (Well, fine, dropping it right where I am is even easier than maneauvering it.) 22:53 < Arthur> @Nuclear weapon at downport, take cover.@ 22:53 < abudhabi> Natsu: DexPilot-2! 22:53 < Ziggy> (Or putting it down gently because it's a bomb...) 22:54 < abudhabi> Nev. 22:54 < Nev> !2d6+2 : Bugging out 22:54 < PainBot> Nev rolled "Bugging out": (6+4)+2. Total: 12. 22:54 * Ziggy orders everyone to secure themselves and brace. Keeps them out of trouble, anyway. 22:55 < abudhabi> !roll 15d6 22:55 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "15d6": (1+5+1+1+3+5+3+2+3+3+4+5+5+6+5). Total: 52. 22:55 < Arthur> @Natsu, did you get it?@ 22:55 * Nev is now screaming ocer the internal comms "WHAT BASTARD BROUGHT A FREAKING NUKE ON THE SHIP" 22:55 < Ziggy> @He's still outside. What's left of him.@ 22:55 < abudhabi> Nev guns the engines, lifting off. Someone on the radio screams, @NUCLEAR?!? WHAT??!@ 22:56 < abudhabi> The briefcase explodes. 22:56 < Natsu> @ Negative, too far inside the arc @ 22:56 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6*20*4/2 22:56 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6*20*4/2": (1+3)*20*4/2. Total: 160. 22:56 * Kryzzyx dives under his bed and starts to build a cocoon wall. 22:57 < Ziggy> (8 is ... 800 in personal scale, huh?) 22:57 * Natsu braces in the turret station, ready to rush out and start shooting passengers 22:57 < Ziggy> (Even an unarmoured ship could survive that. Not smallcraft, though.) 22:57 < Arthur> (200 by the old scale rules, 80 by the new scale rules) 22:57 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6 22:57 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (4+2). Total: 6. 22:58 < abudhabi> The 160 is the personal scale damage. AFAIK, ship scale would be 16. 22:58 < Ziggy> (There's ship scale, vehicle scale, and personal scale. Each one is x10.) 22:58 < Ziggy> (In the new version. I think this one just has ship and personal.) 22:59 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6 22:59 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (4+1). Total: 5. 22:59 < abudhabi> Fuel hit, hull hit. 22:59 < Ziggy> (Ship weapons do 50x damage on the personal scale...) 22:59 < abudhabi> (That's superseded, I think.) 23:00 * Nev fights to keep the ship stable as the blastwave rocks it 23:00 < abudhabi> (I think it's 10x by errata.) 23:01 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6 23:01 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (5+4). Total: 9. 23:01 -!- Irssi: #Traveller: Total of 11 nicks ops, 0 halfops, 0 voices, 11 normal 23:02 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6: Kryzzyx, Natsu, Ziggy, Arthur, Ishmael, Nev 23:02 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Kryzzyx, Natsu, Ziggy, Arthur, Ishmael, Nev": (6). Total: 6. 23:02 < Ziggy> Hope you brought sunglasses! 23:02 < abudhabi> !roll 4d6*10: Nev, suffers rads 23:02 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Nev, suffers rads": (5+6+1+2)*10. Total: 140. 23:02 < abudhabi> Do you have sufficient rad protection, Nev? 23:02 < Nev> ((thankfully yes)) 23:03 < Ziggy> (Yeah, 140 is just 'nausea'.) 23:03 * Nev screams over the comms as the rad warnings go off on the bridge "IM GOING TO KILL THESE BASTARDS MYSELF 23:03 * Nev internal comms 23:03 < abudhabi> We'll handle fallout, heh, next session.